It is known practice to apply make-up products to the contour of the eye, notably in order to make it possible to emphasize by the colours all or some of the contour of the eyes. However, making up the eyes has several drawbacks. It makes it possible to make the eye stand out but does not deal with the shape of the contour of the eyes. It is in particular difficult to rectify asymmetries and virtually impossible to rejuvenate an appearance. Moreover, the shadow play created by make-up does not suit a large number of people, notably men, children, old people and certain women. Make-up also requires adequate expertise for applying it effectively. Moreover, it is often necessary to take certain precautions to maintain the result of make-up over time, notably by avoiding any rubbing or washing, and since make-up usually lasts only a few hours, or even a day or two, it is necessary to repeat it regularly.
It is known how to modify the looks of a person by the use of cosmetic surgery. However, most people prefer not to use it, since this solution is often considered too radical and sometimes painful. Moreover, cosmetic surgery cannot be reversed, is suitable most of all for quite important corrective purposes and is not suitable for minor corrective purposes or for satisfying the simple desire to temporarily change the appearance of the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,307 describes the application of a liquid adhesive compound in order to stick together the upper moving eyelid and the upper fixed eyelid of the eye. Sticking has the drawback of being uncomfortable and dangerous for the user and does not allow a correction or a modification of the appearance that is precise and suitable for each user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,346 and application WO 01/34078 describe the application of an adhesive flat strip to the movable portion of the upper eyelid in order to correct the collapse of the eyelid. This solution does not make it possible to correct or modify the contour of the eye as effectively and comfortably as is desired, the strip not being suitable for the topology of the eyelid to which it is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,483 describes an adhesive strip designed to be applied to the movable upper eyelid of the eye in order to carry out pseudo blepharoplasty.
There is a need to remedy at least some of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is notably desirable to be able to modify the appearance of the contour of the eye in an attractive, simple, durable, effective, reversible manner and in a way that is suitable for all types of eyes, whether they be Caucasian, Asiatic or African and of all ages.